This invention relates to a branch circuit-constituting structure used chiefly to form a branch circuit in wire harnesses for an automobile.
Referring to FIG. 7, a branch terminal b having tab-like male contact portions b.sub.1 is inserted into one side of a housing a having a plurality of terminal receiving chambers al, so that the tab-like male contact portions b.sub.1 are received respectively in the terminal receiving chambers a.sub.1. In this condition, a lid plate c is closed to fix the branch terminal. A plurality of female metal terminals d each having an electric wire w fixed thereto are inserted respectively into the terminal receiving chambers al, and are connected respectively to the tab-like male contact portions bl disposed in opposed relation thereto. In this manner, a branch circuit is formed through the branch terminal b.
In the above prior art, the special branch terminal is needed, and the housing is required to have a special mounting construction for the attachment of the branch terminal thereto.